


No use crying over skimmed milk

by heartsocold



Series: Merlin Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, Merlin's exhausted and Arthur is amused, Strangers to Lovers, Tired Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: There was no need to cry. It’s just, he supposed, that this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. His entire week was awful - absolutely terrible - and this was just the thing that pushed him over the edge.For the square: I2 - Crying
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104407
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	No use crying over skimmed milk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "You've had an awful week and are about to break down at any second. I used the last splash of skimmed milk at our local coffee shop and now I think you're crying because you're going to have to use whole milk and I'm feeling guilty af."

Merlin had had the most awful week in the history of awful weeks. 

It was a fucking trainwreck. He was doing his residency and he’s pretty sure the amount of hours the hospital had him working were illegal. Or if it wasn’t, it should be because it was nothing short of inhumane.

He was exhausted and cold. His joints hurt, his head ached, his eyes burned and he couldn’t feel his feet anymore. He needed a nice, hot cup of tea. 

The amount of patients they’d had to deal with in the past few days was utterly ridiculous. Merlin just wanted to go home and sleep for the foreseeable future but he was out of tea at home and he didn’t want to stop at the grocery so he ducked into the tiny little coffee shop near his place, feeling grateful when the heat of the store engulfed him.

Thankfully, the place wasn’t packed - it was almost midnight on a Friday, he supposed people would rather be at a pub than a coffee shop. He joined the short line and ordered a cup of Black Tea. He leaned against the counter, his eyes drifting to the man who was ahead of him. 

He was fucking fit.

Merlin’s eyes did a full once-over, taking in his tight-fitting t-shirt that outlined his glorious chest and broad shoulders. He observed the man’s sharp jaw and his plump lips. Lips that were pulled into a smirk, revealing crooked teeth that were awfully endearing. His eyes trailed upwards and he startled slightly when bright blue eyes met his. He blushed when he realized that he had blatantly been ogling the blond adonis in front of him.

“Like what you see?” The man asked, his voice strong and cocky, tinted with amusement. 

Holy shit. Merlin’s brain was running on fumes, he was not prepared for this.

“Uh,” He responded eloquently, blinking owlishly which made the man let out a deep chuckle. “Sorry. It’s been a long week. I’m not thinking straight.”

“I can see that. No offense, mate, but you look like you’re about to drop.” The stranger teased and Merlin nodded in agreement. 

“I just might,” Merlin conceded as the barista slid a cup of coffee over, the name _Arthur_ written on the side. The stranger - Arthur - picked it up, opening the cover so he could add some milk and sugar. The aroma reached Merlin and for a second he regretted ordering tea instead before he remembered he could finally sleep tonight. 

“So,” Arthur continued to speak as he stirred some skimmed milk into his coffee. “How come you’re here on a Friday night, looking like you’re about to die, rather than at a club or whatever it is teenagers do now?”

“Teenager!” Merlin sputtered, indignantly. “I’m twenty-seven! I do not look like a teenager!” 

Arthur laughed as he placed the cover back onto his cup. “Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were old enough.”

“Old enough for what?” Merlin frowned, then took his cup of tea from the counter where the barista placed it. 

“To ask you out, of course. I’m twenty-nine, you see, so I couldn’t ask you out only to find out later on that you’re a year two student in uni.”

The stranger’s words became background noise as Merlin tilted the mug of skimmed milk into his cup only to realize that it was empty. It was utterly ridiculous and he knew that, but he felt his lower lip wobble as tears blurred his vision.

Merlin knew crying over someone using the last of the skimmed milk was insane. He didn’t have any dietary restrictions or anything, he could use whole milk and it wouldn’t make a difference. There was no need to cry.

It’s just, he supposed, that this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. His entire week was awful - absolutely terrible - and this was just the thing that pushed him over the edge.

A whimper left his lips as his tears slid down his cheeks as he dropped the empty mug back onto the counter.

“Fuck,” He heard Arthur mutter behind him and then the blonde was in his face, eyes regretful. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I used it all up.”

Merlin shook his head, trying to stop crying but he couldn’t. Fucking hell, he just had to make a fool of himself in front of the handsome stranger, didn’t he?

“It’s not -- I’m -- I-” He tried to explain himself but he couldn’t choke out any words over the lump in his throat. He covered his face in shame as he tried to cry as quietly as he could.

“Look, Merlin, is it? I’m going to hug you, okay? Are you okay with that?” Arthur asked, sounding so horribly guilty that Merlin nodded.

Soon enough, strong arms engulfed him and he pushed his face into the broad chest, inhaling the scent of the Axe body spray Arthur was wearing. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Arthur soothed, his hands rubbing up and down Merlin’s back. Merlin eventually managed to calm himself down, pulling back and wiping his tears away once he had managed to get his emotions under control.

Arthur was still looking like he had kicked a puppy and the entire thing was so ridiculous that Merlin had to laugh.

“Uh,” Arthur began, looking at him like he had lost his mind - which was fair. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to-” He gestured vaguely to himself. “Lose it like that. It’s just been a really rough week and I think that was the last straw. Also, I’m fucking exhausted and my mind isn’t exactly working because I wouldn’t normally cry over milk and embarrass myself in front of hot men and oh my god I just said that out loud.” 

He felt himself flush as Arthur laughed. Loudly. 

“Well, I suppose now I have my answer,” Arthur noted.

“Your answer? Answer for wh- oh my god! You asked me out!”

“I did,” Arthur nodded patiently. “You really weren’t kidding when you said your mind wasn’t working, were you?”

“Shut up, you prat! I’ve had a long week,” Merlin swatted half-heartedly Arthur. “But, I guess since I literally cried in your arms, I owe you a date, at the very least.”

“Well, no need to sound excited or anything,” Arthur shot back sarcastically and Merlin laughed slightly before yawning. He shook his head, blinking rapidly to ward of the tiredness. 

“Sorry,” He muttered, taking a sip of his milk-less tea. “Um, you should take my number, right? To call me or whatever. Because if you meant now, I’m literally going to fall asleep.”

“Of course I didn’t mean now,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Idiot. Give me your phone.”

Merlin did as he was told and Arthur put his number in, then sent himself a text so he’d have Merlin’s number. Then he passed Merlin back his phone, placing a hand on the small of his back to guide him out of the coffee shop. 

“Do you live far from here?” Arthur asked, worried that Merlin wouldn’t make it home in his state.

“No, just around the corner,” Merlin responded, rubbing his eyes with his fist. He looked like a child and Arthur felt his lips quirking in amusement. 

“Lead the way then,” Arthur gestured and Merlin blinked at him in confusion.

“You don’t have to walk me home,” He rolled his eyes, stifling another yawn. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m heading in that direction, anyways,” Arthur informed him as they turned the corner. “Besides, you owe me a date and I’m mildly concerned that you’re going to fall asleep on yourself before you even make it to your place.”

“Am not,” Merlin muttered petulantly before taking another sip of his tea. He allowed Arthur to walk the short distance with him, though, so Arthur counted it as a win. 

“Well this is me,” He said, standing in front of his building. 

“Hmm,” Arthur hummed, nudging Merlin slightly. “Go to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Merlin agreed, smiling. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s cheek. “Thanks for earlier and for walking me home and -- well, thanks.”

“Anytime,” Arthur returned his smile. “Tomorrow.”

Merlin made his way up the stairs and into his building. When he got to his room, he peeked out his window just in time to see Arthur’s retreating form. He unlocked his phone and saw Arthur’s name followed by the emoji of a glass of milk and he had to laugh.

-

When he met Arthur the following afternoon at the same coffee shop, Arthur shoved a cup of tea into his hand along with a small box of skimmed milk and Merlin just knew he was never going to live it down. 


End file.
